Good Men
by Amberlin
Summary: Jack and Bootstrap have a final talk before the mutiny. Not slash. Plenty of love though.


**Authors note: Don't own nothing. If I did own Jack Sparrow, I wouldn't be wasting time writing this because I'd have better things to do...heehee.**

**My last story, "The Boy and the Shilling" is the back story for this, don't have to read it but it just gives a little more info.**

--------------------------------- The man hesitated before tapping lightly on the polished wood that separated him from his friend. His hand shook and he had to take a moment to get his emotions under control. He hoped there would be no answer. He hoped he could sneak down to his own cabin and fall asleep, hopefully to never wake up again.

"Come in!"

The reply was soft, effeminate, but hoarse and manly at the same time. The voice fit the man. Bill Turner turned the doorknob and entered after taking a long calming breath.

"Jack" He nodded curtly, closing and standing in the middle of the room stiffly. He looked like a proper soldier. An image that almost made Jack laugh, instead he flashed Bill a mystified grin.

"Well, 'ello old Billy. What did I do to warrant a visit from you at such a late hour? Shouldn't you be resting up for our big day tomorrow? Pillaging and all." He made a grand sweeping gesture with his arm and settled his hand back down on the map he was charting, pinky finger arched up.

Bill stared at the finger, "You think we'll be reaching the Isle De Muerta by tomorrow Jack?"

Jack reached over and gently rubbed the wall of his cabin affectionately, his rings twinkling against the dull bandage wrapped around his wrist; an injury caused by foolishly jumping between two crew members fighting. "Aye. With the Pearl we will. My girl knows how anxious I am to be getting my paws on that treasure. She'll get me there in no time."

Bill swallowed at Jack's gesture, and at the love evident on the younger man's face when referring to his Pearl. Bill's chest constricted but he pulled his mind away and asked a question that he honestly didn't want to know the answer to.

"Did you really give Barbossa the bearings for the treasure?"

"Aye," Jack continued his writing, looking suspiciously like he was just putting random markings on the map now, "I'm the Cap'n and as such sometimes I have to make dec..," he trailed off and looked up at his old friend now, lowering his voice, "I trust him."

The man standing clasped his hands behind his back slowly and directed his attention to the swell of the dark sea outside the large window. "I know you do, lad. You trust everyone." The last part was barely above a whisper.

"Here to lecture again, mate? And I'm not a lad any more; you can stop your parenting." The voice was only slightly colder than usual.

"I won't lecture you Cap'n. I _can't_ lecture you about something that I've always, secretly, admired about you. You give everyone your all. Never wantin' to think ill of anyone, even those who.." He didn't know how to finish the sentence without breaking down so he simply gazed out the window until a soft chuckle from the sitting man drew his attention.

Jack rubbed the thin whiskers above his chin, his stubble accentuating the strength in his face. "You been rummaging around in the rum cabinet again mate?"

Bill allowed himself a wide smile as he saw the mirth in his friend's eyes. "You mean the rum DRAWER? Don't know how you call yourself a pirate when you don't have a taste for rum."

The younger man stood with a flourish and began walking around the desk while accentuating each word with a gesture and finger stab in the air. "Rum is for simpletons and men who need to drown their sorrows," he placed a gentle hand on his chest while pointing vaguely up at his own face, "I am neither of those."

Bill smirked and would've laughed at his friend's manner under other circumstances. "I'm not a simpleton either, Jack."

"Aye, true. But you do have sorrows to drown."

A frown creased the area above Bills eyes, "How do you know that sir?" It sounded curt even to him.

"Because you drink rum."

Bill sighed softly at himself for being unprepared for Jack's trademark circular logic. Jack, sensing that his comment was not met the way he intended, raised his hands together in practiced contrition.

A few moments passed in awkward silence before Bill's face softened. He looked out to the sea again, muttering a feathery, "Aye. Maybe you're right Jack."

Bill was intensely aware of Jack scrutinizing him from where he now sat at the edge of his desk. Bill knew the look, the narrowed eyes and upturned chin, and was acutely sensitive to the fact that Jack could probably read his thoughts.

"How old is your boy now?" Ah, Jack DID know what he was thinking about.

"Ten."

"Mmm. Sounds about right." Jack's attention was now on the ceiling.

"Jack, "at the sound of Bill's voice, Jack looked back to his face sharply, almost appearing as if he forgot the older man was standing there, "do you remember when we met?"

Jack ran a steady hand through his chin length hair, the newly acquired beads clinking together quietly. A single braid and thin bandana used to hold back the dark waves were the first signs of the beginning of neglect.

"Aye. Six years, nine months and 27 days ago."

Bill raised his eyebrows, "I'll never know how that mind of yours works Jack. How you can think you've lost your hat when it's already on your head one minute and then remember something like that the next is beyond me."

"Beyond me too, lad," the sentence was accompanied by a dramatic gesture, "just go with it, like I do."

There was silence for awhile before Bill resumed the previous topic, "I remember that night too."

Jack narrowed his eyes and grinned, his gold teeth flashing against the white of his real ones, "You still think you saved my life that night don't you?"

"Nah, I just think I saved you from getting some more of your teeth knocked out."

The grin faltered slightly and when Jack spoke, his voice had a serious tone to it, "Well, you're wrong Billy. You did save my life. Maybe not right then, but in the long run. You and I both know where I would have ended up if you hadn't stepped in. A few years down the road and I'd be in an alley somewhere with some.."

"No you wouldn't." The voice was soft, "You would have found a way. You've always found a way." The silence stretched on for a bit until the voice resumed, "you never did tell me how you lost those three teeth Jack."

"Changing the subject eh? Anyway, not really any of your business now is it?"

"I'm thinking it might be my right to know, considering I paid for those nice shiny, golden ones occupying your mouth right now."

"Touché. Simply put, I was defending myself against some who were trying to take advantage of my situation...or desperation, depending on what angle you look at it from."

"Do you ever wonder why I defended you that night Jack?"

"Nope."

"Well, I do."

An exaggerated scowl etched itself on the younger pirate's face, "Am I suppose to be offended by that?"

"No," the reply was quick, "It's just. I was thinking about my son and then...there you were."

Jack traced the edge of the desk with his middle finger. "Do you see him when you look at me?" His tone was hesitant.

"A little."

Jack showed his teeth again in a self-deprecating smile, "He won't be anything like me, mate. You can stop worrying about that."

Bill rolled his eyes heavenward, "Jack, I'd be proud if my boy ends up anything like you." His face became thoughtful, "Of course, when I first saw you, I think I was more scared by that thought than now."

A confused expression ran across Jacks face, the moonlight causing his eyes to twinkle more than usual. "You didn't even know me then."

"Had nothing to do with you personally Jack. But..I kept thinking, what's my son and his mother gonna do with no one to take care of them? What if something happened to her? Would he end up like..you? And if he did, would anyone bother to help him?"

"So you helped me?" Jack shrugged nonchalantly, a broad and jovial smile coming onto his face, "Makes perfect sense mate."

Bill shook his head, "Are you ever serious?"

"Never completely. Doesn't mean I don't care."

The older man stared into the Captain's eyes, sadness evident, "I don't think I ever want to see you completely serious. It'll only mean the worse has happened."

"Alright then," the response was airy, "anything for you."

Bill continued to stare at the younger man, "I think you'll have a pretty serious moment soon..and I don't want to see it."

The tone in the subordinate's voice startled Jack. He felt himself growing uncomfortable with the gaze and turned to look outside. The waves were eerily calm.

"I want to meet your boy someday Bill. See if he looks anything like you..poor bugger."

Bill didn't smile with Jack at the jest, "I don't think that will happen very soon Jack."

Jack laced his fingers together, "'Right, are you ever going to tell me what's really on your mind? Or are we going to sit here like this all night?"

"No, we're not going to sit here like this all night. Jack, the crew thinks.."

"What?" He was growing impatient.

"The crew..thinks you're too young to be a Captain."

"Too young?" The tone was unforgiving.

"Aye. And too soft..among other things."

Jack stood, his body language showing he was in defense mode, "We bring in more swag than any other scallywag and we have a ship faster than all others. We're the most feared pirates in the Caribbean."

"Not just the Caribbean, Sparrow, the whole ocean."

Jack's mouth twitched up in a smirk in response, "Most men would die to be on my crew."

"And even more men would kill to have the Pearl."

Jack's eyes glared dangerously, "The Pearl," he growled, "will rot away without me. I am her Captain."

"I know that son. No need to tell me." The older man's voice cracked and he had to shake his head to clear his thoughts and choke down the tears threatening to overflow.

"When?" The anger was gone, replaced with something distant and melancholy.

"Tonight. They plan to sail to the Isle without you."

A jaw clenched and silence prevailed for a minute. "Taking the treasure for themselves, eh? I hope it IS cursed." The voice trailed off softly as the speaker turned to stare at the wall, "The hottest circle in hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers."

The look sent a shudder of pain through Bill's chest. He couldn't hold the tears any longer. Trying vainly to wipe the wetness from his cheeks he cried, "I fought for you Jack! I fought..but I'm nothing against all of them. WE'RE nothing against all of them."

The Captain finally looked at his friend. Surveying the tears and trying not shed some of his own, he managed a rueful smile, "You should've been my fist mate Bill. I told you you'd regret that."

"I have a lot of regrets Jack. But none of them involve you."

The sound of doors opening and soft steady footsteps assaulted both men's ears at the same time. Jack started visibly and dove for his sword.

"William, no matter what happens or where I end up, I don't want you fighting for me. Promise me you won't do anything stupid and hurt yourself. I won't live my life knowing I ruined yours. You're my best friend, mate."

Jack began to walk around the crying man, his own tears flowing without his notice, ready to unlock the door and face his enemies.

"You won't have a life to live Jack," the voice stopped his stride, "They're going to leave you to..they want to kill you."

Jack turned to face his friend with a neutral expression. His eyes had lost his trademark twinkle, the same twinkle that had saved him from many jams before and helped him acquire most of his female acquaintances.

The footsteps outside were getting louder as they reached the top deck, and continued to pound steadily on their way to the Captain's office.

Jack's eyes were completely serious as he addressed his friend for the last time, "Tell your boy that I wish I could've met him."

Bill's eyes closed, "I'll tell him all about you. I'll tell him you were a good man..and my closest friend."


End file.
